


Mating Problems

by ArchangelRoman



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Alpha Struggles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Drabbles, Implied Knotting, Implied Werewolf Sex, M/M, Mating, Mentions of knotting, True Mates, alpha!Scott, beta, omega - Freeform, omega!Isaac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelRoman/pseuds/ArchangelRoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are two sides to every story--love or otherwise.</p><p>Isaac and Scott POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mating Problems

**Scott**

 

“Let it go, Scott,” Stiles warns.

They are at Lydia’s Annual End of Year party and everyone’s here. With the recent events unfolding in Beacon Hills, Lydia decided that it was time to have some fun. That meant no worrying, good times, and most importantly, no wolfing out. The last rule was put in place with Scott in mind. Being new to his Alpha power on top of the demands of meeting his mate has everyone more than a little concerned for him.

It’s understandable and completely justified.

But Scott can’t let it go, is the thing. Isaac is _his_ and _his_ alone. Isaac doesn’t belong to the redhead that sits next to him in class, or the partially buzzed jock-looking dick that can’t seem to keep him hands to himself. And it’s not even that Isaac is property or anything like that, but since becoming an Alpha, Scott’s been feeling _very_ territorial.

“I can’t,” Scott whines to Stiles. He actually whines. The wolf inside him craves to stomp over to Isaac, pull him away from this party and these people and claim him. “Look!”

So Stiles looks to where Isaac and Matt are chatting. Isaac must’ve said something funny because Matt is laughing, drink in one hand while he uses the other to mock punch Isaac’s shoulder. It’s all in good fun from Stiles point of view, but before Stiles can point this out—

“Do you see what I mean?!” Scott all but shouts, gesturing wildly in the direction of Isaac and Matt. He may or may not have drawn their attention.

“Yeah, I see what you mean, buddy,” Stiles says, but without much sincerity.

Scott huffs an annoyed breath and folds his arms across his chest, staring daggers into the back of Matt’s head.

It wouldn’t be such a problem if Isaac would just let Scott knot him. It would end all of Scott’s overbearing feelings of protectiveness; calm his territorial edge to have everyone and every wolf know that Isaac belongs to Scott. End of. And yet...

Stiles sighs in sympathy. He worries for his friend. Really, he does. Setting his drink down, Stiles turns to Scott and with both hands on Scott’s shoulder, turns his friends so they are eye-to-eye more or less. “I don’t know what’s going on in that wolf-y head of yours, but Isaac loves you, okay? He really does.”

Scott frowns and deflates because he knows this. Or so he thinks he does, “But--”

“No buts,” Stiles interrupts quickly. “You can’t... force him into Scott. It’ll happen when you’re both ready.”

“But you just said—”

“That he loves you, not that he’s ready. Man”

Scott frowns and his shoulders sag. “You’re right,” he states. Though he understands, he doesn’t like it. It makes him edgy and angry to know that Isaac is still unclaimed, that he has the potential to choose another Alpha. Scott suddenly feels like crying or running or even ripping a phone book in half... he just _feels_ too much.

 

 

**~*~**

**Isaac**

Isaac can feel Scott’s emotions from across the room, but probably on a deeper level. Scott’s need is turning Isaac’s stomach into knots, making his hands sweaty and his knees weak. But he stands strong because... because...

“I can, like, _feel_ Scott’s eyes boring into my skull,” Matt laughs, pulling Isaac out of his thoughts.

Isaac looks over to where he somehow knows Scott is standing but finds that he’s lucky because at just that moment, Stiles has Scott’s attention. “Sorry about that,” Isaac says, but he doesn’t sound very sorry. “He’s just going through some things at the moment.”

“Yeah,” Matt scoffs before taking a drink from his little red cup. He then asks, “Trust issues, much?”

Now it’s Isaac’s turn to laugh. The thought of sweet, loving, innocent-looking Scott with the largest, most sincere brown eyes that Isaac has ever seen being untrustworthy is pretty laughable. “No,” Isaac tells Matt when he can breathe. “Nothing like that. He’s just going through a rough time right now.”

“Whatever,” Matt shrugs in response. “He’s your boyfriend.”

“He is,” Isaac agrees fondly.

“Do you love him?”

The question doesn’t surprise Isaac, but the fact that Matt is asking does and Isaac lets it show. “Why do you care?” Isaac asks with a chuckle, avoiding the question.

“I’m naturally curious,” Matt replies easily. “One day it’ll be the death of me, but you’re avoiding the question.”

Isaac sighs. “Yeah, yeah I do love him.”

“So what’s the problem?”

“What?”

Matt sighs sadly at Isaac. “You think people don’t notice? The way you and Scott stare at one another it’s... romantic bordering on creepy followed by nauseating. That’s true love, man. The stuff that lasts! So I ask again, what’s the problem?”

Isaac opens his mouth to tell Matt that there is no problem, that he and Scott are perfectly fine because—well because they _are_. It’s been a year now with Scott faithfully by his side; protecting Isaac, caring for Isaac, and loving him as a mate should. For a year, Scott has been Isaac’s everything and to imagine life without him is to remember the refrigerator in the basement—to remember being alone. Isaac shudders now just thinking about it.

Is this what Scott sees?

“Isaac?”

Isaac blinks himself back to reality to find Matt staring curiously at him. His back is against the wall and he straightens himself again, getting his back off the wall.

“Where’d you go?”

Instead of answering the question, Isaac searches across the room and locks eyes with Scott. “I have to go,” he tells Matt and starts through the crowd towards his mate.

 

 

**~*~**

“I’m sorry I’ve been acting so crazy,” Scott says softly, sincerely.

“I forgive you,” Isaac murmurs just as softly, just as sincerely.

They are in the alpha’s room, underneath the sheets sans clothes, enjoying the post orgasmic bliss. Isaac lay on his stomach, half draped over Scott—whom rests on his back-- with his head resting on Scott’s shoulder, and his leg half thrown over Scott’s hip. Their free hands intertwine and Scott uses his separate hand to draw patters on Isaac’s back.

Silence descends in the form of comfort, only to be attack seconds later by Isaac nudging Scott and Scott’s answering, “Hmm?”

“Love you,” Isaac says, voice muffled by the skin of Scott’s neck.

“I love you, too,” Scott murmurs, hand pressing to the small of Isaac’s back.


End file.
